


MisIntentions

by RazielSeddrinith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazielSeddrinith/pseuds/RazielSeddrinith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Odin have a secret but it's nothing like what others have imagined... Would your father send you away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MisIntentions

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to continue
> 
> Kudos are always welcome!! heheh

Odin's Point-of-View

You shivered slightly as you looked at your sleeping Queen, the AllMother, Frigga. Sighing deeply, you were fighting a losing battle against yourself. When you had brought the young girl home one day, telling Frigga that she was an orphan and was a potential bride for your growing boy, Thor. Never in your life would you had thought that you would tell your beautiful Queen the horrid truth. You needed to talk to (f/n) about your verdict. 

~The Next Morning~

Reader's P.O.V.

You awoke in the morning, (h/c) hair tangled in knots from tossing and turning all night. You sat up, stretching your lithe arms before standing. You stumbled into the connecting bathroom and glanced in the mirror, wide (e/c) eyes staring back at you. Your (s/c) contrasting against the grey walls of the bathroom. With a sigh, you began undressing and bathing yourself before choosing your favorite gown. It was (f/c) and brushed against the floor. You called for a servant to help you into your beautiful gown before sliding into your (f/c) heels. You walked swiftly out of the room.

You arrived shortly after the meal had begun, sitting quickly in your seat. You quickly apologized for being late and started eating. Odin cleared his throat, making you look up. 

"You and I need to have a discussion in private, you will meet me in the same meeting place at the same time as usual." He said with no hesitation or regard for the fact that everyone was staring at him like he had grown a second head. You knew what he meant so you simply nodded once before eating again. 

Loki's P.O.V

He stared between his _Father_ , even his mind sneered the word, and the young maiden that had lived in the palace for as long as he'd been there. Something was odd about the way Odin talked to her and the way she responded, they were hiding something and he was determined to find out. After breakfast, he attended his "Princely" duties before following (f/n) around. He was getting bored as the moon had begun to rise when something struck him as odd, (f/n) left her room. With a devious smile, he followed using the shadows to hide him. He followed her to the back of the palace where one of the secret libraries were, she made sure "no one" saw her before she entered. He decided to use the walls to see, using a hidden passage he finally settled in a place where he could see and hear whatever went down in the library. Minutes ticked by as (f/n) picked up a book, he was just getting ready to leave when the door opened and Odin walked in the room.

Reader's P.O.V

I had gotten nearly half way through the book when the door opened and the AllFather appeared. I stood, placing my book on the table beside me. He looked slightly nervous, which was extremely unlike him. 

Odin spoke before I could open my mouth, "I need to tell her, about us... I can't keep it a secret any longer." 

I growled and walked up to him, "You've allowed me to dine at your table, sleep in a bed in your home, allowed me to grow attached and now you just want to rip that from me??" You voice was still barely above a whisper but you were fuming. "We have worked so hard to get here, what do you think she'll do when she finds out?? She'll have me banished or killed and she will never forgive you!?" Your voice was rising from a whisper to a raised voice. Taking a few breaths, you snarled and walked to the window.

All-Knowing P.O.V (aka: no one)

Loki stood there mystified, Odin was cheating on Frigga with the girl that Frigga treated like a daughter. He could feel the hatred for them both coursing like lava through his veins. How could he do this to her?! How could she keep going knowing that he was married?! As he seethed quietly within the walls, Odin had walked up to (f/n). 

Odin spoke quietly, "I don't care what happens, she'll still love me. You know I want you around, you've grown so beautifully but... she needs to know...otherwise you'll be promised to Thor." Odin chuckled before shivering in disgust. "I will not allow that, you and him could never be together." 

You nodded, "I love that stupid oaf but no more than as a brother." You cursed and hugged Odin, sighing in relief as he hugged you back. 

Loki was growing hotter with unbridled rage as he watched Odin put his arms around (f/n). He could no longer watch and turned to leave when he heard heartbreaking words.

"I love you, (f/n)." Odin said with a smile. "I love you too, AllFather." You kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Tomorrow at breakfast, you'll tell her. We will work from there." You said with certainty. Loki fled and went to find his Mother but decided against it. Going to his room, he slept fitfully, if at all.

Reader's P.O.V

You had washed and dressed in a form fitting dress and boots before nervously making your way to the Dining Hall. As you entered, you saw Odin smile a small smile at you, Loki sneered and stabbed at the food on his plate, Thor was practically eating all the food on the table, and Frigga was smiling happily. You sat and begun eating, waiting for the "war" to begin. Odin cleared his throat and everyone, with the exception of Loki, looked at him.   
"I have an announcement." He began, "My dear Frigga, there is something I've kept from you for a long time, hundreds of years." You took a nervous breath. "You see my dear Queen, (f/n)....(f/n) and I well we aren't what you think we are." Frigga paled, thinking the worse. "(f/n) is... my...." 

Loki growled and stood up quickly and yelled, "They're FUCKING, OK Mother. He is having a FUCKING AFFAIR!" He nearly screamed the words. Odin sat shocked as I looked at Loki, a laugh burst out of me. Loki, and everyone else at the table, looked at me in shock. Loki spoke again, "You think this is funny, you little WHORE?!" 

It took less than a second to realize that Odin had even moved at all before Loki was being held in the air by his neck, Odin's voice booming in the nearly empty Hall, "YOU WILL TREAT MY DAUGHTER WITH RESPECT, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!!" Welp, that was one way to announce it. 

Loki looked at him confused, "Your daughter?? You had another child, Mother?" He looked at Frigga, not really understanding. By the Gods, he was thick-brained. 

You spoke quietly, "I am not Queen Frigga's offspring." You glanced at each of their faces, watching the realization. Loki looked sad then angry, his face turning red. Thor's eyes widened and he pushed his food away, shocked. Frigga, if at all possible, paled further and stood slowly. Her face slightly red as her tears ran down her face. Odin threw Loki down and walked to his Queen, trying to console her but she kept pushing him away. Loki and Thor looked at you, resentment in their eyes as you stood. 

"Father, I am leaving. Frigga, my sincerest apologies. Loki, Tho-Brother, please forgive my silence." With that you walked out of the hall and kept walking till you reached Hemidall. He looked at you with sad eyes, you told him to send you to a world where no one would ask questions or judge you. He nodded and the portal opened. You didn't hear Odin calling for you, nor did you hear Loki's calling for you as well. You turned to the portal and said, "Do not release my location, if you do. Send me to another world before they can reach me. Continue this until they stop." You knew he nodded as you stepped forward and got sucked into the portal. 

~130 years later~

You had been sent to a world where women were equal and you could build a life around yourself. After a century of hiding and building your life, you had been visited by your mother. It was only in a dream but you knew it was real enough. She told you how you were a hybrid and a completely knew race. Your mother informed you of how you would be Goddess of Destruction and how anything and anyone you got near, you would destroy. Whether it was on purpose or on accident, you would destroy them. You knew this before but you hadn't known the reason, which made it all the worse. 

Thirty years after that you were the commanding General of the largest army in all the Nine Realms. Your commanding officer told you of the upcoming war with Asgard and the thought made your heart ache. You didn't question your Commander and agreed to lead the army. 

You pulled yourself out of your flashback and looked at your army. Smiling you began your dramatic, 'You better do your best Assholes or no food' speech. They knew you were over exagerating but that's what they loved about you, always threatening them to do their best. When you finished, you went to put on your gear, the first battle of the War of the Worlds was today. You entered your room and grabbed you battle gear, putting it on before expecting yourself in the mirror. You had a dragon scale tunic on with a dragon hide chest plate. Your trousers were made of dragon scales melted into titanium, which you had acquired from Midgard but you never really asked permission for it. You chuckled and pulled your dragon claws on, they were titanium knives tinted red that were attached to dragon scale gloves. Your boots were dragon hide and your helmet was also made of red tinited titanium. Your helmet was a little like the one Loki would wear but instead of two horns, they had dragon horns from where the part of the helmet above your nose all the way to where the back of the helmet ended. 

Smiling, you pulled your trusty titanium sword and daggers out and put them in their respective place before regrouping with your arms. Asgard knew the Dragon Queen's army was coming, by the Gods you loved calling your army that. They were named after you, you slayed many dragons and being the newly named Commander, and Queen, of your realm. You had appointed an "heir" of sorts, your friend from when you first came here, knowing he would do all in his power to protect your kingdom. You nodded to your portal-opener and stepped through to Asgard. 

You stepped onto the golden platform where Hemidall was waiting, with a smile you told your people to leave him. He was no threat, and kept marching. You knew Thor, your Brother, sat upon the throne and would meet you half way. You saw his army standing in a line as you approached. You stopped forty paces from him and spoke, "If you do not stand down, we WILL take your world from you by force." 

Loki stepped out of the line and approached you and Thor. "So this is the mighty 'Dragon Queen'. How pitiful, your army stands no chance."

You simply smiled and looked back at Thor, "Are you willing to surrender?"

You already knew his answer but you were being friendly today by giving him the chance to think he chose his own fate. "NO!!" He boomed.

You nodded and took off your helmet, watching their eyes widen in shock. "Then may the Gods have mercy on you." With a smile you replaced your helmet and walked back to your leading General. "They refused our offer, we refuse to give them mercy." You said with a sickening smile. 

Raising a hand, as if to wave, the ground shook beneath you. Your army jeered as they accepted the destructive spirits you raised from the dead that lied waiting for revenge on Asgard. "You have refused my offer!! I refuse to have mercy. I, (f/n), Daughter of Odin the 'Great AllFather', Daughter of Hela the Goddess of Hel, ruler of the Underworld, I am the Goddess of Destruction and here I stand. I lead my army into the depths of where I was cast out and loathed. Here I stand in honor of the lives lost in Midgard, of the lives so frivorously thrown away at the hands of Asgard!! Here. I. Stand. Here. I. STAY!!" 

With the last word, you rushed forward. The army of Dragons swiftly behind you, slaying every Asgardian in sight. Thor had retreated to the back of the army with Loki. You smiled and destroyed the ground beneath half of their army, grinning with darkness and revenge deep in your heart. You walked across the void as the battle raged on behind you. You looked at your ex-friends and remembered how much resentment you saw in their eyes, you snapped. You saw Thor rush at you only to be impaled with your sword. You looked into the eyes of your Brother and smirked. 

"Who's the freak now?" You gritted through your teeth and threw his broken body to the ground. Loki stared in horror, he never wanted Thor to die, hurt- yes, but not dead. Loki fell to his knees as you approached. 

"I never thought you a freak, I- I was disgusted that I thought you and Odin slept together. I was disgusted because I fell in love with Thor's sister." He pleaded. Loki never did this so out of mild pity, you put him in a cage that he couldn't break out of without your blood to free him. Looking back, you saw your army happily celebrating their swift victory. You raised your sword and signalled your portal-guy to take you home, which is what he did. Loki was transferred to the dungeon. Who knows...he might be a fun pet...


End file.
